June 28
In common years it is always in ISO week 26. This date is the only date each year where both the month and day are different perfect numbers. Events *1098 - Fighters of the First Crusade defeat Kerbogha of Mosul. *1389 - Ottoman and Serbian armies fight the bloody Battle of Kosovo, opening the way for the Ottoman conquest of Southeastern Europe (see Vidovdan). *1519 - Charles V elected emperor of the Holy Roman Empire. *1635 - Guadeloupe becomes a French colony. *1651 - Battle of Beresteczko between Poles and Ukrainians, the biggest battle in the 17th century, starts. *1776 - Thomas Hickey, Continental Army private and bodyguard to General George Washington, was hanged for mutiny and sedition. *1778 - American Revolutionary War: Battle of Monmouth fought between the American Continental Army under George Washington and the British Army led by Sir Henry Clinton. *1807 - Second British invasion; John Whitelock lands at Ensenada on an attempt to recapture Buenos Aires and is defeated by the fierce resistance of the locals. *1838 - The coronation of Victoria of the United Kingdom. *1855 - The Sigma Chi Fraternity was founded at Miami University *1859 - First conformation dog show is held in Newcastle-upon-Tyne, England. *1865 - The Army of the Potomac is disbanded *1880 - Ned Kelly the Australian bushranger captured at Glenrowan. *1881 - Secret treaty between Austria and Serbia. *1886 - First scheduled Canadian transcontinental passenger train departs from Montreal, Quebec for Port Moody. *1887 - Minot incorporated as a city. *1894 - Labor Day becomes an official US holiday. *1895 - El Salvador, Honduras and Nicaragua form the Central American Union. *1914 - Franz Ferdinand and his wife Sophie are assassinated in Sarajevo by young Serbian nationalist Gavrilo Princip , the causus belli of World War I. *1919 - The Treaty of Versailles is signed in Paris, formally ending World War I between Britain, France, Italy, the United States and allies on the one side and Germany and Austria Hungary on the other side. *1922 - The Irish Civil War begins with the shelling of the Four Courts in Dublin by Free State forces. *1936 - The Japanese puppet state of Mengjiang is formed in northern China. *1940 - Romania cedes Bessarabia (current-day Moldova) to the Soviet Union. *1948 - Cominform circulates the "Resolution on the situation in the Communist Party of Yugoslavia" *1950 - Seoul is captured by troops from North Korea. *1956 - Anti-communist demonstrations in Poznań. Also called Poznański czerwiec (June of Poznań). *1960 - Cuba confiscates and nationalizes U.S.-owned oil refineries. *1964 - Malcom X forms the Organization of Afro-American Unity. *1967 - Israel annexes East Jerusalem. *1969 - Stonewall riots begin in New York City. *1973 - Elections are held for the Northern Ireland Assembly, which will lead to power-sharing between unionists and nationalists in Northern Ireland for the first time. *1976 - The Angolan court sentenced US and UK mercenaries to death sentences and prison terms in the Luanda Trial. *1978 - The United States Supreme Court, in Regents of the University of California v. Bakke bars quota systems in college admissions. *1982 - Today first went to air *1983 - The Mianus River Bridge collapses over the Mianus River in Connecticut, killing 3 drivers in their vehicles. *1986 - ¡A Luchar! holds its first congress in Bogotá, Colombia. *1988 - The worst confined-space industrial accident in U.S. history occurs at a metal-plating plant in Auburn, killing five. *1989 - Slobodan Milošević delivers the Kosovo Polje speech *1990 - Paperback Software International Ltd. found guilty by a U.S. court of copyright violation for copying the appearance and menu system of Lotus 1-2-3 in its competing spreadsheet program. *1992 - The Constitution of Estonia is signed into law. *1996 - The Constitution of Ukraine is signed into law. *1997 - Mike Tyson vs Evander Holyfield II - Tyson is disqualified in the 3rd round for biting a piece from Holyfield's ear. *2000 - Cuban exile Elián González returns to Cuba following a Supreme Court order. *2001 - U.S. Appeals Court overturns a lower court's order to break up Microsoft in an antitrust case. *2004 - The 17th NATO Summit starts in Istanbul. *2004 - Sovereign power is handed to the interim government of Iraq by the Coalition Provisional Authority, ending the U.S.-led rule of that nation. * 2004 - Estonia, Lithuania and Slovenia join the European Exchange Rate Mechanism *2005 - Canada becomes the third country in the world to legalize same-sex marriage. * 2005 - A final design for Manhattan's Freedom Tower is formally unveiled. *2006 - The Republic of Montenegro was admitted as the 192nd Member of the United Nations by General Assembly resolution 60/264. Births *1243 - Emperor Go-Fukakusa of Japan (d. 1304) *1476 - Pope Paul IV (d. 1559) *1490 - Albert of Mainz, bishop and elector of Mainz (d. 1545) *1491 - King Henry VIII of England (d. 1547) *1503 - Giovanni della Casa, Italian poet (d. 1556) *1547 (baptism) - Cristofano Malvezzi, Italian composer (d. 1599) *1577 - Peter Paul Rubens, Flemish painter (d. 1640) *1641 - Marie Casimire Louise de la Grange d'Arquien, queen of Poland (d. 1716) *1703 - John Wesley, English founder of Methodism (d. 1791) *1712 - Jean-Jacques Rousseau, Swiss philosopher (d. 1778) *1719 - Étienne François, French statesman (d. 1785) *1806 - Napoleon Coste, French guitarist and composer (d. 1883) *1824 - Paul Broca, French physician (d. 1880) *1831 - Joseph Joachim, Austrian violinist (d. 1907) *1867 - Luigi Pirandello, Italian writer, Nobel laureate (d. 1936) *1873 - Alexis Carrel, French surgeon and biologist, Nobel laureate (d. 1944) *1875 - Henri Lebesgue, French mathematician (d. 1941) *1883 - Pierre Laval, Prime Minister of France (d. 1945) *1884 - Lamina Sankoh, early Sierra Leonean nationalist (d. 1964) *1891 - Carl Panzram, American serial killer (d. 1930) * 1891 - Carl Spaatz, American Air Force general (d. 1974) *1902 - Richard Rodgers, American composer (d. 1979) *1906 - Maria Goeppert-Mayer, German physicist, Nobel laureate (d. 1972) *1909 - Eric Ambler, English writer (d. 1998) *1912 - Sergiu Celibidache, Romanian conductor (d. 1996) * 1912 - Carl Friedrich von Weizsäcker, German physicist and philosopher (d. 2007) *1913 - Franz Antel, Austrian filmmaker * 1913 - Walter Oesau, German pilot (d. 1944) *1914 - Aribert Heim, Austrian physician *1917 - Katherine Rawls, American swimming champion (d. 1982) *1920 - A. E. Hotchner, American editor, novelist and playwright *1921 - P. V. Narasimha Rao, Prime Minister of India (d. 2004) *1922 - Michael Vale, American actor (d. 2005) *1923 - Adolfo Schwelm Cruz, Argentine racing driver *1926 - Mel Brooks, American filmmaker *1927 - Frank Sherwood Rowland, American chemist, Nobel laureate *1928 - Dr Hans Blix, Swedish head of the United Nations Monitoring 2000-2003 * 1928 - Harold Evans, English journalist and writer; editor of The Sunday Times 1967-1981 *1930 - Itamar Franco, President of Brazil *1931 - Junior Johnson, American NASCAR driver *1932 - Pat Morita, American actor (d. 2005) *1933 - Gusty Spence, Northern Irish loyalist politician *1934 - Carl Levin, United States Senator *1935 - John Inman, English actor (d. 2007) *1936 - Chuck Howley, American football player *1937 - Richard Bright, American actor (d. 2006) * 1937 - George Knudson, Canadian golfer (d. 1989) * 1937 - Ron Luciano, American baseball umpire (d. 1995) *1938 - John Byner, American comedian * 1938 - Moy Yat, Chinese martial artist (d. 2001) * 1938 - Leon Panetta, American White House Chief of Staff to Bill Clinton *1940 - Muhammad Yunus, Bangladeshi banker, economist and recipient of the Nobel Peace Prize *1941 - Al Downing, American baseball player * 1941 - Joseph Goguen, American computer scientist (d. 2006) *1942 - Chris Hani, leader of the South African Communist Party (d. 1993) * 1942 - David Miner, American musician and record producer *1943 - Donald Johanson, American paleoanthropologist * 1943 - Klaus von Klitzing, German physicist, Nobel laureate *1945 - David Knights, English bass guitarist (Procul Harum) *1946 - Bruce Davison, American actor * 1946 - Gilda Radner, American comedienne (d. 1989) *1947 - Robert Bondi, American politician * 1947 - Clarissa Dickson Wright, English celebrity chef * 1947 - Anny Duperey, French film and television actress * 1947 - Mark Helprin, American writer *1948 - Kathy Bates, American actress *1950 - Mauricio Rojas, Swedish politician *1952 - Pietro Mennea, Italian athlete *1954 - Alice Krige, South African actress *1955 - Thomas Hampson, American baritone *1956 - Noel Mugavin, Australian Rules Football player *1957 - Lance Nethery, Canadian ice hockey player and executive * 1957 - Georgi Parvanov, President of Bulgaria *1960 - John Elway, American football player *1963 - Beverley Craven, English singer-songwriter *1964 - Mark Grace, American baseball player *1966 - John Cusack, American actor * 1966 - Mary Stuart Masterson, American actress *1967 - Lars Riedel, German discus thrower *1968 - Adam Woodyatt, English actor * 1968 - Chayanne, Puerto Rican singer *1969 - Danielle Brisebois, American actress *1970 - Mushtaq Ahmed, Pakistani cricketer * 1970 - Steve Burton, American actor *1971 - Tichina Arnold, American actress * 1971 - Fabien Barthez, French footballer * 1971 - Kenny Cunningham, Irish footballer * 1971 - Juan Carlos Echeverry, Colombian operatic tenor * 1971 - Norika Fujiwara, Japanese actress and television personality * 1971 - Aileen Quinn, American actress *1972 - Jon Heidenreich, American professional wrestler *1973 - Adrian Annus, Hungarian athlete *1975 - Jon Nödtveidt, Swedish Musician, Former Lead Singer of Dissection *1976 - Shinobu Asagoe, Japanese tennis player * 1976 - Seth Wescott, American snowboarder *1977 - Mark Stoermer, American bass player (The Killers) * 1977 - Chris Spurling, American baseball player *1978 - Simon Larose, Canadian professional tennis player *1979 - Ha Ji-won, South Korean actress and singer * 1979 - Randy McMichael, American football player *1985 - Phil Bardsley, English football player *1986 - Kellie Pickler, American singer * 1986 - Shadia Simmons, Canadian actress *1988 - Lacey Schwimmer, American dancer *1990 - Jasmine Richards, Canadian actress *1994 - Madeline Duggan, English actress * 1994 - Prince Hussein bin Al Abdullah II, Prince of Jordan Deaths * 548 - Theodora, Byzantine empress * 767 - Pope Paul I * 928 - Louis the Blind, King of Provence *1061 - Floris I *1175 - Andrei Bogolyubsky, Russian prince *1194 - Emperor Xiaozong of Song China (b. 1127) *1385 - Andronikos IV Palaiologos, Byzantine Emperor (b. 1348) *1389 - Prince Lazar Hrebeljanović of Serbia (b. 1329) *1586 - Primož Trubar, Slovenian Protestant reformer (b. 1508) *1598 - Abraham Ortelius, Flemish-born cartographer (b. 1527) *1716 - George FitzRoy, English general (b. 1665) *1813 - Gerhard von Scharnhorst, Prussian general (b. 1755) *1834 - Joseph Bové, Russian architect (b. 1784) *1836 - James Madison, President of the United States (b. 1751) *1881 - Jules Armand Dufaure, French statesman (b. 1798) *1892 - Alexandros Rhizos Rhankaves, Greek poet and statesman (b. 1810) *1889 - Maria Mitchell, American astronomer (b. 1818) *1913 - Manoel Ferraz de Campos Salles, President of Brazil (b. 1841) *1914 - Franz Ferdinand (assassinated) (b. 1863) * 1914 - Countess Sophie Chotek, wife of Franz Ferdinand (assassinated) (b. 1868) *1915 - Victor Trumper, Australian cricketer (b. 1877) *1916 - Ştefan Luchian, Romanian painter (b. 1868) *1922 - Velimir Khlebnikov, Russian poet (b. 1885) *1929 - Edward Carpenter, English poet (b. 1844) *1960 - Jake Swirbul, American aircraft manufacturer (b. 1898) *1962 - Mickey Cochrane, American baseball player (b. 1903) * 1962 - Cy Morgan, American baseball player (b. 1878) *1965 - Red Nichols, American musician (b. 1905) *1971 - Franz Stangl, Austrian commandant of concentration camps (b. 1908) *1974 - Frank Sutton, American actor (b. 1923) *1975 - Rod Serling, American television scriptwriter (b. 1924) *1976 - Stanley Baker, Welsh actor and film producer (b. 1927) *1978 - Clifford Dupont, First President of Rhodesia (b. 1905) *1980 - José Iturbi, Spanish pianist and conductor (b. 1895) *1981 - Terry Fox, Canadian athlete and cancer activist (b. 1958) *1982 - Harry Mills, American singer (Mills Brothers) (b. 1913) *1985 - Lambros Konstantaras, Greek actor (b. 1913) *1989 - Joris Ivens, Dutch filmmaker (b. 1898) *1992 - Mikhail Tal, Latvian chess player (b. 1936) *1993 - GG Allin, American punk rock singer (b. 1956) *2000 - Jane Birdwood, British anti-Semitic activist (b. 1913) * 2000 - Nils Poppe, Swedish actor (b. 1908) *2001 - Mortimer Adler, American philosopher (b. 1902) * 2001 - Joan Sims, English actress (b. 1930) *2003 - Wim Slijkhuis, Dutch athlete (b. 1923) *2004 - Anthony Buckeridge, English author (b. 1912) *2005 - Brenda Howard, American LGBT activist (b. 1946) *2006 - Jim Baen, American science fiction publisher and editor (b. 1943) * 2006 - George Page, American television host (b. 1935) * 2006 - Peter Rawlinson, English barrister, politician and author (b. 1919) * 2006 - George Unwin, British WWII fighter ace (b. 1913) *2007 - Eugene Bennett Fluckey, American Navy Submariner (b. 1913) * 2007 - Kiichi Miyazawa, 78th Prime Minister of Japan (b. 1919) Holidays and observances * Vidovdan, Orthodox religious holiday commemorating St. Vitus Catholic saints: * Saint Benignus * Saint Irenaeus of Lyon * Saint Paulus I (died 767) * Saint Marcella * Saint Vincenza GerosaAttwater, Donald and Catherine Rachel John. The Penguin Dictionary of Saints. 3rd edition. New York: Penguin Books, 1993. ISBN 0140513124. References External links * BBC: On This Day * * On This Day in Canada ---- Category:June